Super Star Love
by born2danceforever
Summary: A lot of people always says this kind of stuff only happens in the movies, well, this time it's true...Aido/OC. A rewrite of Till Death Do Us Part.


**Super Star Love**

**Summary- A lot of people always says this kind of stuff only happens in the movies well this time it's true. **

**Pairing- Hanabusa Aido and my OC**

**Rating- T**

**A/N- Hola ok this is the rewrite of the first version of Till Death Do Us Part but instead I'm calling this Super Star Love. Also I've taken some quizzes to see who I would end up with and EVERY SINGLE TIME I always got Hanabusa which made me mad but he's starting to grow on me. At least my Beta Hoshi-chan (Jessica) got Kaname which I always make fun of her about (no offence to people who are Team Kaname but once I found out about Yuki and him I started to like Zero more *not that I didn't like him before in fact I LOVE him*). Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

**Darcy's POV**

"Ok guys let's take it from the top once more then you can all go home," the director, my father, Nikko Donald, announced.

Everyone quickly got everything set up while the makeup artists put last minute touches on our outfits. After everything was ready Zach, Mickey, Cecilia, and I took our places center stage in front of the cameras with our instruments.

I heard my dad yell action before the background music came on and it was my time to sing. **(listen to Nightcore Super Psycho Love)**

_Something lately drives me crazy  
Has to do with how you make me  
Struggle to get your attention  
Calling you brings apprehension  
Texts from you and sex from you  
Are things that are not so uncommon  
Flirt with you you're all about it  
Tell me why I feel unwanted?_

Damn, if you didn't want me back  
Why'd you have to act like that?  
It's confusing to the core  
'Cause I know you want it  
Oh, and if you don't wanna be  
Something substantial with me  
Then why do you give me more?  
Babe I know you want it

Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love

Pull me off to darkened corners  
Where all other eyes avoid us  
Tell me how I mesmerize you  
I love you and despise you  
Back to the crowd where you ignore me  
Bedroom eyes to those before me  
How am I supposed to handle  
Lit the fuse and missed the candle

Damn, if you wanna let me go  
Baby please just let me know  
You're not gonna get away with leading me on

Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love

Say you want me  
Say you need me  
Tear my heart out slow  
And bleed me

You want me  
You need me  
You're gonna be with me

I know you want me too  
I think you want me too  
Please say you want me too  
Because you're going to

Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love 

"And-cut! That's a wrap people! It was great working with you all here and wishes us luck in Japan!"

People walked over and said 'congrats', 'good luck', or 'we'll miss you' before we all went our separate ways.

When I and Cecilia entered our dressing room our mom, and agent, Michelle Donald, was on her phone probably doing last minute business plans.

"Hello my little darlings," she cooed not even bothering to look up. "Ya'll ready to leave? The jet is waiting and school starts tomorrow."

I quickly walk over to my vanity and grab my purse from under it grabbing Cecilia's as well.

An hour later we were safely seated on the jet with me against the window next to Zach and Mickey and Cecilia in front facing us.

Well, this flight is about 12 hours long so I might as well introduce me and my siblings.

Zach, he's my older half-brother and my werewolf/Shinigami protector. He's mainly the silent, dark type in the family with his skater, midnight blue hair and green eyes. At 6'6and a lot of muscles he can be intimidating at first just like my daddy but around me he's a big softie.

Mickey, my other older Shinigami brother, is practically my best friend; he's always there when I got girl problems. He's the perky, always has a smile, gay one in the family with his shoulder length, purple hair in a high ponytail and light blue eyes that go perfectly with his smile. At 6'4" and really slim he's usually picked on for being weak and gay but he always has a smile and never fights back so he can be the better person.

Cristina Crystal, my twin Shinigami sister who we usually call Cece, isn't always the nicest person on the planet. She looks just like me at 5'2" and only weighing at 92lbs with knee length, dark brown hair into pigtails and crystal blue eyes. At first glance she seems innocent but when you actually meet her she's a real queen bitch.

Now me, Darcy Danielle, nicknamed Didi. Like I said before I'm the Shinigami twin of Cece at 5'2" with knee length, light brown hair with two little braids on each side and red ribbons **(if you've seen Fruits Basket sort of like Tohru's hairstyle)** and crystal blue eyes. I guess you could say I'm the baby of the family even though I already have three younger brothers, Matthew, Max, and Mike, that just turned 6 two months ago, but it's probably because I always act like a little kid.

I stand up from my seat and walk over to my dad who was writing the script for our next movie.

"Hey daddy?" I ask messing with one of my braids. "Is Roxy already at the house or is she in the back?"

"She should be in the back with your sibling's pets as well," he replied not bothering to look up.

Quickly I head to the back passing my mom asleep along with the triplets to look for Roxy. Roxy is my pet grub worm **(you gotta play skylanders to know what that is)** from one of my uncle's experiments that I take everywhere I go. Everyone loves her when they see her; she's like a little puppy.

When I finally found where all of the pets were I saw Zach's rock dragon Brock, Mickey's fire puppy Flame, Cece's blue spiked turtle Ally along with Roxy asleep next to each other.

Gently I pick her up and make my way back to my seat.

After I sat back down in my seat I placed Roxy, who was now awake, on my lap and gently pet her. I look over at Cece and Mickey and saw that they were fast asleep.

"They bickered for a while then crashed," Zach whispered in my ear. "You should take a nap too."

Quietly he lifted up the arm rest and laid his chair back before gesturing me to do the same. I readjusted Roxy to where she's between us then snuggled up to Zach and laid my head on his chest before I closed my eyes.

***15 Hours Later***

Zach, Mickey, Cece and I were all sitting in our new front yard waiting to go to our new school; even though it's practically already midnight.

Even though we've only been here for an hour I'm already in love with out new home. It's a $24 million three story suburban castle with ponds, a tennis court, several pools, a fountain in the front, a hedgerow labyrinth in the backyard surrounded by 60 acres of lawn that contains a guest house that's about half the size of the original house. In the main house there's even two rooms for all of our scientific pets that our uncle had created.

"What do you think the new school will be like?" Mickey asked lying down on the soft grass.

"Since it's an academy I bet most of the kids are stuck up bitches like Cece," Zack laughed from behind me wrapping his arms around me and placing his chin on my head.

"HEY!"

"What? It's true!"

They continued to bicker until our butler, Gabriel, came out and announced it was time to leave and we all jumped in the car.

"Hey Gabriel?" I asked. "Did you ask the headmaster to see if it was alright if Roxy could come with?"

"Yes Ms. Donald. I had called him and he said its fine as long as she stays in your dorm during class."

I squealed in joy before running into the house and up the stairs to one of the pet rooms to grab Roxy and her things then returned back to the car.

***2 Hours Later***

As we started to approach the school gates I got more and more nervous about what my experience here would be like in an actual school (I've always been homeschooled most of the time), in a new town, and a new country.

Finally we stopped in front of the school and right when the car door opened Roxy jumped out of my lap and tackled a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes about 5'2" who was standing next to a guy with silver hair and purple eyes about 6'0" and a scowl on his face both wearing black uniforms.

"Gah! He's licking my face!" the girl exclaimed when Roxy started to lick her.

I quickly jump out and grabbed Roxy. "I'm so sorry. That's just Roxy's way of saying hello sometimes."

"I-it's fine," she replied wiping the spit off of her face with her sleeve. "I'm Yuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryu we're the disciplinary committee and are supposed to take you to the headmaster's office."

"It's nice to meet you I'm Darcy Danielle and these are my siblings Cristina Crystal, Zach, and Mickey." I pointed out as they each got out of the car.

After the brief introduction we said bye to Gabriel and silently headed towards the headmaster's office.

Soon we arrived at the door marked 'Headmaster' Yuki knocked on the door before entering. Sitting at the desk in front of us was a man with straw colored hair pulled into a ponytail with hazel eyes.

"Hello, you all must be the Donald's. Welcome to Cross Academy I'm Headmaster Cross and you've already met Yuki and Zero. Now, you all chose the Day Class so here are your uniforms and armband."

He handed us black colored uniforms and white armbands.

"Why are you giving them armbands? Surely they don't know about the Night Class." Zero asked.

"Because, you see, they're actually Shinigami and Vampire Hunters from Australia."

Yuki had a look of pure terror on her face when she heard the word Shinigami. "So they're Shinigami and they're gonna help us on patrol. Why aren't they in the Night Class though?"

"We were given the option for that class but we thought it would be better for us in the Day Class instead." Cece replied crossing her arms across her chest.

After a while Yuki and Zero showed us to our dorms and told us that me and Mickey will help with patrol tomorrow night then Zach and Cece the next night and so forth.

When I and Cece entered our room I immediately went to one of my suit cases and pulled out a tank top and sweat pants and put them on then jumped on one of the beds and fell asleep with Roxy by my side after I mumbled a quick goodnight.

**A/N- Muwahahaha 6 pages suckers! I'm already working on the second chapter so I might have it done this weekend or sometime next week it really depends and then we have STAAR tests coming up so we have to study more and on top of that I'm sick so it's kind of difficult to write sometimes. Anyways everything like the pets and house are on the profile so just look them up and remember to listen to Nightcore Super Psycho Love which is really awesome by the way. Well, until next time, don't forget to review and toodles!**


End file.
